Daydreamt Moon
by StarFixation
Summary: Bella has a strange new wolf asks for her help. She dismisses it as a dream, but then he shows up at her school the next day!
1. Chapter 1

Daydreamt Moon

_Once again my dreams had taken me to the forests iaround my home in Forks, Washington. I was running through the woods searching for my one and true love, Edward. I __had a bad feeling that he was in trouble and he needed me right then, but my little human legs weren't doing a good job of moving at the speeds I was willing them to go. _

_"I'm coming, Edward!" I shouted into the thick brush. Even though I knew that Edward was strong enough to take care of himself, I couldn't help but wory that I ws going to __be too late. Worry that my one and only would be gone forever. My dream self tried hard to get those frightening thoughts out of her head to no avail._

_Suddenly I heard someone or something running with me. I looked to my left to see a familiar russet colored wolf sprinting next to me. Jacob. He looked like he was worried _

_about me, and not worried that I was rushing to Edward, but about something on the other side of me. Surreptitiously I glanced to the other to see another wolf, yet this one was bigger than Jacob and had a more sinister aura about it. I tried to pick up the pace, but I tripped and fell. In classic horror movie style I had twisted my ankle and couldn't get up._

_"Jake?" I shouted trying to call my friend to help me, but it felt like my voice had disappeared. I tried again and again calling for help when I noticed that everything had gone silent. The urgency that had driven to keep running had gone and was replaced with an eerie calm that was beginning to change to fear. I tried calling for all of my friends hoping that someone would answer the call. Someone would help he get out of that forest._

_Finally I tired of calling for help when I began to crawl in the opposite direction I had come with barely any memory of why I was running that way. My hands blistered on the coarse forest floor and splinters were jabbed up my nails as I tried to quickly crawl my way out. I knew that the mystery wolf was behind me and it wanted to hurt me, but I was tiring quickly._

_Finally I came to a clearing that I knew well. It was where Edward had revealed himself as a vampire to me. It was there Jacob had saved me from another vampire along with his pack of "werewolves". To me that place was like sacred ground that no one could harm me. I calmly inched my way through when I heard a snap of twigs._

_I excitedly looked over my shoulder hoping that it would be Jake or Edward; I'd even settle for Mike, but there it was panting at the edge of my special place. I tried to stand. I knew I couldn't run, but I could definitely limp faster than I was crawling. When I had finally gotten to my feet I saw that the wolf hadn't moved. Common sense told me that I needed to get out of there quick, but I felt like it didn't want to hurt me._

_I was about to go to it when I fell down, but I didn't touch the ground. It was right next to me laying on its stomach to support me. I had landed on its large neck in the mess of tangled jet black fur. I wanted to know who or what it was, but I was still silent, my words taken away. I didn't worry about what would happen next I just sat there allowing the wolf to nuzzle me softly._

_"Can you help me get home?" I asked it knowing that it understood me. Instead of answering my question it pricked up its ears and growled in the direction I had come._

"_What's wrong?" I demanded my panic rising. The wolf turned to me and quickly transformed into a human, a boy about my age with the same skin color as Jake with short black hair and knowing golden eyes. Since Jake had changed in front of me several times I wasn't surprised by his nakedness, just the fact that I had never seen him before._

"_They've found me." He grunted exasperatedly. He turned to me swiftly and said in a voice that reminded me of Edward, "I don't have much time, Bella Swan, I need your help." _

_Chapter One_

I awoke from my dream gasping for air. Even though I knew it hadn't been real, I was still shaking. Next to me in my bed was Edward and he looked more distressed than usual.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked in genuine worry. Edward's worry came from the fact that of all the people in the world, he could not read my mind. This usually intrigued him: but in times like this he, and often, I wished he could at least peek into my mind.

"You were moaning my name then that cur…" he paused after mentioning Jacob. "then you stared talking about some 'mystery wolf'."

"It was just a dream. Anyway he was friendly in the end" I told him getting up out of bed. I walked into my bathroom to get ready.

"He?" Edward gasped. Even though I couldn't see his face I knew that he was thinking that I had dreamt of Jake. There were times when his jealousy was nice and refreshing, but after that dream it felt more annoying than anything else.

"Edward, I'll tell you about it later," I groaned hoping that he could take a hint. "go home . I'll meet you at school"

I didn't wait for his answer and just got into my shower. Even though I had told Edward that it was just a dream, I couldn't get the urgency of the boy's voice out of my head.

I finally got downstairs I was surprised to see Charlie making pancakes. I almost thought it wasn't him since Charlie _never_ cooked. Charlie looked up and motioned for me to come over and check his work.

"Hey Bells," he grunted obviously embarrassed that I was seeing him cook. "I wanted to make breakfast for you for once."

I surveyed the burnt pancakes he had made and prayed that I wouldn't get poisoned eating them. I grabbed the bottle of syrup and stacked a couple of pancakes on a plate. I took one careful bite and was surprised once more.

"Wow, Dad, these are good!" I gushed. They had a hint of vanilla and cinnamon and the burnt edges had somehow caramelized the sugar inside each one.

Charlie blushed, "Thanks, I just woke up and I knew what to do." He chuckled. "Maybe all that time of watching you cook paid off"

After that little exchange I had another plate and relished each one. I couldn't help but wonder how Charlie did this; because you couldn't learn to cooks something like this just by watching from afar, but I loved them too much for questions

When I finally got into my rusty old truck I till could taste them on my tongue. I wished that Charlie had mad more, but if he had I wouldn't have left for school. I finally started rolling along and my dream was the furthest thing from my mind.

At School I was greeted by Alice, Edward's "sister" who could see the various twists and turns in the future. She often described it as seeing every different path that could be taken after a choice was made. She knew what not to do often by looking for paths that disappeared

"Hi Bella!" she beamed scooting into the seat next to mine. "Edward seemed kinda grumpy when he got home."

"Yeah," I sighed. "I had a bad dream about the wolves."

"That's it?" she probed. "He couldn't be mad only about that."

"Yeah, I kinda was going on about a mystery wolf and he thought I was talking about Jake." I explained. "But it wasn't him just some ima…"

Before I could finish I saw him. Alice looked at me as if I was crazy staring at some guy open mouthed.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asked

"That's the mystery wolf!" I shouted pointing at the school building.. The guy from my dream was walking into the school.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Even after all that I've been through I thought there was nothing left to surprise me out there. Obviously I was wrong and another curveball had been thrown my way. I struggled with my seatbelt, trying to get out with my fingers that felt like melting jell-o. I knew to Alice I probably looked like some lunatic freaking out over a meaningless nightmare, but there he was.

"Bella, calm down or I'll have to call Jasper on you" she stated in a voice mirroring how she wanted me to feel. Jasper was her… I wish I could say boyfriend but that, husband, and even true love never seemed to convey how strong their relationship was. Jasper, like Edward and Alice had a gift that made him able to project his or any given emotion on you. It's quite useful in confrontations or when I get hysterical.

"In my dream," I slowly explained articulating my thoughts carefully. "He was a wolf then transformed into a person to ask me to help him"

Alice glanced over to the school searching for the person I was talking about. I began describing him to her in an attempt to help her see him before he went into the building. My words jammed together in my panic and I didn't even notice that I had started repeating myself. Alice rolled down the window and took a deep whiff of the air. Then she sniffed again as if she was searching for something that wasn't there.

"Bella, I don't smell a wolf anywhere near here." She assured me. She put her cold hand on my head trying to take my temperature. "Are you sure you haven't seen him before?"

"Alice," I sighed rubbing my temples. "I am one hundred percent sure that I have never seen that guy before the dream."

Alice got out of my truck and sauntered over to my door. She opened it and helped me out. I didn't have to be Edward to know what she was thinking.

In my first class I slowly began to feel better. I had Edward with me and the guy was no where to be seen. When Alice delivered me over to Edward he quickly got thee gist of my problem. He was worried, but assured me also that there was no wolf on campus. Our class was English Lit II and it was one I could just sit around daydreaming in. at the moment I was thinking about the dream. Not only had the guy worried me, but also the feeling that emanated from him when he asked for my help

_I really do need your help Bella_.

My mind snapped out of my daydream and I wandered where that foreign voice had come from. It wasn't me nor was it me repeating what he had said. In the dream he had clearly said, "I don't have much time, Bella Swan, I need your help." not, "I really do need you help Bella." What just happened?

_Would you believe that I'm in your head?_

I jumped that time; those words weren't even remotely similar to the original statement. Edward noticed my flinching and quietly asked what was wrong. I lied and said that I had a non- him-related chill. I took a quick breath and tried to think of something else. The only thought that came to mind was what Edward and I had been doing before I fell asleep. I smiled remerging the passion in his touch and-

_Eww! Do really think that I want to hear about your vampy boyfriend's goods in the sack? God, you're gross!_

"Who are you and how are you doing this?" I thought back instead of pretending that I noticed nothing.

_Finally she pays attention to me! Well my name is Carter Wood and obviously I'm a telepath._

"Wait a second," I stopped him. "So is Edward and he can't read my mind!"

_Yeah. Let's just say there are holes in your shield, Bella, and leave it at that._

_"_What do you want?"

_Well I told you that already except you don't seem to remember that dream…_

_"_You wouldn't mind telling me why again?" I asked.

_I would actually. Right now you think you're crazy and you wouldn't even listen to me you'd just tell Car-lis-el?_

"Carlisle," I corrected. "And how do you know about him?"

_Bella, I'm I your head. I know everything you think the moment you think it._

I considered that for a moment, "So how do I know that this is real and I'm not crazy?"

_Meet me after school, alone._

"No way am I doing that!" I yelled. "The last time I met up with someone I almost died."

_Well, this is quite the dilemma. I don't trust your vampires, but you don't trust me._

Finally it was silent in my mind. I took it as a sign that "Carter" was done with me for now, but I agonized over whether to tell Edward. There were a million scenarios that I could picture and none of them ended with him believing me…

_I'm back and I've got an idea!_

_"_What is it?"

_Bring this 'Jake' person I keep hearing so much about. He could 'protect' you well enough._

"When and where?"

_Today if you don't mind at the clearing. Bye-bye Bella._

And with that Cater was gone from my mind. I knew that it could be a trap mad by another vampire or something else, but why didn't Edward or Alice notice? I gazed into Edward's focused and deep eyes wondering what I should do. It wasn't like Jake was talking to me anyway.

Jacob Black was at home when the phone rang. He lazily looked at the caller ID to see that it was coming from Bella's house. He knew that Charlie wasn't off work yet so he couldn't be calling. Jake ignored the call; after all he was still pretty steamed over Bella choosing that bloodsucker over him.

_Let the answering machine get it,_ he thought bitterly. He waited for the beep and listened to what way Bella would be begging for him to for give her. The beep sounded and he waited for her voice to fill his ears.

"Jake I know you're mad at me, but I need your help…" she didn't finfish because he snatched the phone off of the hook.

"I'm on my way." He told her quickly and bounded out of the door to save her from what ever she had gotten herself into.


	3. Chapter 3

_**StarFixation here, and I know that this chapter may throw off everythig that you may know about the Twilight series, but this is a fan fic so I did take some liberties. If you like it review, if you don't tell me how I screwed up**_

_Chapter Three_

Before I left school Alice cornered me. Even through she's pretty short she can be scary if she needs to be, though it didn't hurt matters that she had Jasper with her. Jasper was one of the Cullens that I didn't know much about. He often sat along on the sidelines moving to where moods were the calmest. Also he was one of the newest to their group and always seemed afraid to be around me.

"Bella what are you planning on doing this afternoon?" she demanded in a way that if you didn't know her you would thin she was actually asking.

"Why do you ask?" I replied trying to keep my self calm.

"Well, it's nothing really;" she chuckled, "just that you're going to disappear!"

"Disappear" was Alice's way of saying that she looses the ability to see you in the future. Apparently whenever I'm near Jake she loses the ability to see me.

"Alice, please don't tell Edward!" I begged. Alice mulled it over for a moment, I knew she probably already knew how this conversation would end, but wanted to keep me in suspense.

"Okay," she finally said. "All you have to do is promise you'll do me a favor."

I feared what that favor might be, but I accepted her terms anyway. After agreeing I had to find Edward to tell him that Charlie didn't want him over while he wasn't home.

"Are you sure?" he asked when I found him. He was laying on the charm harder than he usually did by accident.

"Yep definitely." I assured him. Even though he was usually over at times that Charlie wouldn't like he would respect an actual order.

"Alright, until we meet again." He said and kissed me like he was going off to war.

When I got home I called up Jake immediately and told him where to meet me. He seemed still a little pissed, but he agreed nonetheless.

"Thanks Jake," I told him. "You're a life saver."

"Yeah, whatever." He replied and hung up.

I got into my truck and started driving for the hallowed spot. I knew that unless Jake went in wolf form I'd probably beat him there so I took my time. On the way I thought about what he could be or what he had meant by "your shield has holes". To my knowledge I didn't have a shield unless he meant what kept Edward from reading my mind. I wondered if having holes in my shield was a bad thing.

_You're daydreaming again._

Carter was back in my head and he sounded like he was enjoying every second. I didn't want to answer him since I just wanted him out of my head and wanted to know how to keep him out.

_Just stop daydreaming and my voice can't reach you. _

I had made it to the spot where I usually trekked to get to the clearing. I stopped my truck and got out. I thought only of what I was doing to keep Carter out of my mind. I wasn't going to give him a single in. the hill was especially steep this time, but I got up it quickly and found myself on the edge of the clearing. The trip had gone by so quickly since I had thought of almost nothing.

In the clearing I spotted Jake putting his clothes back on, but no on else there. I waved at him and ran over to him.

_Ooh! You're such a naughty girl Bella._

"Okay so why'd you call me here?" he asked me ready to do it and leave.

I told him everything; the dream, Carter (but I left out his being or not being a wolf too), and mind melding. He was about to tell me how crazy that all was when Carter spoke again.

_Ooh calm down kids…_

"I'm here." said a familiar grating voice. Out from the edge of the clearing walked Carter. Jake was at a loss for words since he didn't know what to expect.

"Bella, how are you?" he called from the center grinning evilly. Before Carter could say or do anything else Jake phased back into wolf form. Jake snarled and growled ready to tear Carter to pieces if he did anything out of the ordinary.

"Whoa boy!" Carter chuckled and put his hand out in front of him

"I'm here, so tell me what you wanted me for!" I demanded.

"Well you're right Bella." He frowned. "I should keep my promise."

He sat down on the forest floor and beckoned me to sit next to him. Before I sat down Jake placed himself between the two of us, for my "protection" most likely. Carter rolled up his right sleeve and showed me his arm covered in scratches and bite marks. Then he lifted up his shirt to show similar scars all along his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

"When I was twelve I was on a camping trip with my family when we got attacked by these wolf-like creatures. Everyone but me was killed. The next night I woke up bloody in the woods without ant clothes on and it happened again and again and again. At first I didn't remember what happened while I was asleep then…" he paused staring at his arm. "I started having violent dreams. Still I'd wake up naked and bloody, but then I started to gain a …" Carter stopped again to search for the words that would convey his plight. I almost wondered whether this was the same person who had annoyed me inside of my mind.

"…consciousness if you will. I started to be able to choose what I would do, where to go, and who to scare for that matter. That's when I figured out what I was, a werewolf.

"But then one night on the New Moon; I didn't change, but I ran into another werewolf, one of the ones that had attacked my family. Even though I was still in human form I could under stand it and it was _**not **_happy. Apparently it was the head wolf that had created various others and I was the only one not serving it. To this day I still don't know how I didn't fall under its control.

"So, it demanded that I change and come with it back into the forest or else it would kill me. I tried to explain that I couldn't change for some reason that night, but I would come if it still wanted me.

"That mad it madder. Apparently I was some kind of abomination in its eyes since my human side co-existed with my wolf peacefully and the fact that I knew what it wanted didn't help matters. So it tried to kill me luckily I was able to keep running all night. The next morning I packed my stuff and ran away so that my foster family wouldn't get hurt by that wolf." Carter paused to wait for questions.

"That doesn't explain the mind reading," I retorted. Jake growled at Cater too, listing his complaints.

"Yes, yes I understand that you _think_ of yourself as a werewolf, but you really aren't one." he told Jake. And to me, "I could read minds even when I was human. So if there are no other questions I'll continue my story.

"After a few years when I went back home to see if it was safe, I ran into a coven of vampires. They immediately knew what I was and I felt an indescribable fear. The vampires had found me in wolf form, and quickly incapacitated me.

"to vampires _real _werewolf blood is irresistible and that coven kept me there for a few months feeding from me until I finally escaped. I thought I had lost them but they would find me at every stop I made. Finally I got here to Washington and I smelled more Vampires, but even stranger other wolves. After a while I figured out that the wolves I smelled were just half breed, but I thought they could help me. So I scanned the area searching for minds that could hear me but the wolves were all shut off to me. I didn't think that they didn't daydream, but on the surface of one mind I found a name and that would be yours Bella."

I let his story sink in, there were still so many unanswered questions such as why if he was s afraid of Vampires why did he till want my help even though he knew about Edward and the Cullens, or how Alice and Edward couldn't smell him.

"I might want to consult you boyfriends 'family' as well," Carter said answering my question curtly. Jacob phased back to human form quickly and even though I was used to it I couldn't help but be embarrassed. Carter blushed, reached into his backpack, and threw a pair of boxers with blue skulls at him.

"God, Jake what is wrong with you?!?" I demanded. Jake silently put on the undergarments and glared at Carter, apparently yelling at him in his mind. As soon as I started to wonder why he had changed back to yell, Carter brought me into the conversation.

…_**NO! WE CAN'T USE HER FOR BAIT!**_

_But you know that vampires seem to be attracted to her._

Apparently Carter wanted to use me for bait to attract the vampires. Edward had said many times my very presence was like an irresistible drug. I was about to protest on my own behalf, but Jake's thoughts beat me to the punch.

_**WHO CARES ABOUT THAT? AND WHY SHOULD SHE PUT HER LIFE ON THE LINE FOR YOU?**_

_You're right, who should care that four HUNGRY vampires are coming here?_

Jake had no response to that. His people were protectors of humans from vampires. They had it ingrained in their minds and DNA to attack and kill any vampires that they found.

_**Yeah, I should care, but we shouldn't have to-**_

_Wait, shh! Do you hear that?_

_**Don't interrupt!**_

_Oh shit._

Carter's mind and became clouded and panicked. The clearing seemed normal to me, but I didn't have the amplified senses that the others did.

"What's wrong?" I demanded, feeling terror sweep around me.

"Shizuka's shikigami are here!" Carter shouted. "We have to get out of here!"

Jake picked me up and started running with Carter trailing behind pulling pieces of paper out of his backpack. He bit his thumb and stamped splotches of blood on each one. Quickly the papers came to life and folded themselves into butterflies.

"Go and delay the rival familiars!" Carter ordered the hovering butterflies and pointed to the sky.

_Shizuka is one of the coven that captured me. Before she became a vampire she could create illusory familiars and after I read her mind I learned how too._

"That was real paper!" I pointed out. Carter waved five pieces paper in my face.

_Or was it?_

I glanced into the sky trying to see through the trees, and sure enough I saw a paer airplane peeking through the leaves that covered us before it got destroyed by one of Carter's fake butterflies.

Jonas Blythe was getting impatient. Almost six months ago he had a real werewolf in his possession. After he and his coven had decimated the others where he had found this particular quarry they hungered for more. It was natural instinct really; they couldn't help their desire to hunt and consume werewolf blood. Jonas remembered his surprise when they had found one straggler-and one with a particularly fragrant aroma.

Roxx had immediately suggested that they do to it what had been done to the others. Manny agreed, how else would they satisfy their cravings? Jonas and Shizuka knew better, gifted humans had a special taste to them and now that he was werewolf he was more tantalizing.

The four of them quickly subdued their prize, Jonas remembered. After that they had fed on him every week until one day he had somehow stolen Shizuka's illusion powers and escaped. They tracked him down everywhere he went, but he would still elude their grasp.

"Jonas," Shizuka called breaking his thoughts. "I've found him and another snack too."

Jonas could hardly contain his joy; not only was their prey found , but another one too! Jonas regained his composure and pushed his copper colored hair out of his face.

"Where is he?" he asked hastily. Shizuka told him quietly and jonas couldn't help but cackle, "Boys (and Shizuka), we're going to Forks!"

**_I just ended this on a huge cliffhanger. please review as soon as you can. It's the only way I'll get better_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

The three of us were in my truck driving for the Quileute reservation. None of us had spoken or otherwise since when had gotten in. Jake was driving, I was riding shotgun, and Carter was hiding in my truck bed. I guessed that he hadn't tried talking in our minds since we were way too focused on getting to the other wolves and he could only read daydreaming minds.

_You're not focusing Bella_

"Think only of what is going on second to second," I reminded myself. I looked at Jake to see that he was focusing even harder than before on everything.

_You don't like me in your head, but you keep daydreaming!_

"It would be a lot easier for me to focus if I knew the plan!" I shouted.

_Is that it? Basically we're going to the reservation for protection and you'll tell your friends where you are so they don't freak out._

"That's it?"

_We only have about two days until they get here so that should work._

While we were "talking" ewe had reached the reservation and I felt a chill go down my spine. I hadn't been there since I left with Alice to go get Edward. Then there was all the other wolves who weren't exactly happy that I was with Edward? My question was answered when we pulled into Jake's driveway and I saw Sam Uley staring me down.

When I waked into Jake's house the hatred for me was palpable. I saw Paul first and he was resisting the urge to tear my throat out. Leah was next and well she only glared like usual. Jared didn't seem to hate me, but he didn't like me either. Finally, I saw some semi-friendly faces in Quil, Embry, and Billy.

"What's he doing here?" Paul sneered pointing to Carter.

"He's one of us," Jake groaned. "Kinda."

If Carter was intimidated by Paul or the rest of the wolves he didn't show it. Completely poke faced he said, "I have a job for you."

"Me?" Paul chuckled. "And why do a job for a little wolf wannabe like you."

"Not you, you," Carter said condescendingly. "You as in the plural form of the pronoun you or are you really as dumb as everyone here thinks?"

Everyone was silent and Paul was fighting for his composure. Everyone must have been daydreaming because a wave of surprise crawled onto their faces when they heard.

_So, unless you want me to kick your ass right here and now in front of your pack you sit down and shut up._

I asked if I could use the phone and excused myself from the wolf pissing contest that was about to ensue. I dialed the phone number and waited. This had been the worst day of my life. I comforted myself by the fact that at least it wasn't Victoria after me.

"Hello?" asked Carlisle. "who's there?"

"It's me." I told him. "I need to tell everyone something."

Carlisle told me to wait while he got everyone. More waiting. I heard all of the Cullens in the background when I heard Edward say, "What is it, Bella?"

I quickly explained my dilemma to them. I started with the dream and moved to Carter contacting me in school. Next I explained his story and why I had taken Jake and not one of them. Finally the other vampires being on their way with both of our scents t their noses rounded off my tale.

"We need to get you out of here!" Edward shouted.

"Yeah, Edward _that's _a good idea." Emmet scoffed. "The last time we did that Bella tried to martyr herself for you."

Though Emmet was right, I took that personally. I would bet that he'd do the same for Rosalie. Though, Rosalie would probably be able to get herself out of trouble.

"Well, I think that we need to get rid of 'Carter'," Alice said suddenly. I could tell that everyone on the other side was in surprise at Alice's words. She rarely wanted to go with the "kill 'em now, asked questions later," plan.

"How do we know that he isn't working for these so-called vampires or if they even exist?" Alice continued.

"Well, next time he reads my mind, I could go into his?" I suggested feebly.

"No," Alice said. "If he can read your mind as you say he can he would know the moment you tried."

"Well, I think that might not be right Alice," Carlisle interrupted. "his story might be true, unless you saw something?"

Alice said nothing so I guessed that she hadn't said anything.

"Could you put Sam on the phone Bella?" Edward asked. I didn't have to even go get him because he had been in the doorway eavesdropping.

"What do you want?" he asked, gently taking the phone out of my hands. I gruffly walked out. I could hear them arguing about what to do with me.

_Don't feel bad Bella, it's not your fault that un-serendipity put your best friend and boyfriend on complete opposite sides of the supernatural spectrum._

"But it is my fault that Jake and I aren't okay right now," I thought back and sat next to him. He was pretending to listen to Billy on how the Quileute wolves came to be and if he was one hundred percent sure that he wasn't one of them.

_The boy wants everything to be okay, but well he can't fight his instincts._

"Yeah, it's instincts that are making him jealous and mad and…"

_Calming breeze girl! Wanna listen to the debate over you?_

I nodded and secretly hoped that I could stay with Edward and his family. Staying with Jake right now would be way to awkward. Carter cupped his hand around his ear and I heard everything or at least Carlisle and Sam.

"I know that you all are better equipped for situations like this, but we care for Bella's safety as well." Carlisle reminded the pack leader.

"I understand, but the smell of other vampires could make them think of you as reinforcements." Sam debated.

"Or they'll try to come after us too. They might think that we've got their quarry and come to us instead of you." Carlisle explained

"I know, but he, Carter, isn't so comfortable with your kind. Would it really be a good idea for hi to see you?" Sam countered.

"You're right, but do you know how to secure a werewolf at night so they don't attack people?" Carlisle hissed

"We don't attack people at night."

"_You _maynot, but he's a werewolf by infection, not genetics like you all. They often havea completely different personality when they transform." He growled

Sam finally sighed, "What do we do?"

Carter stopped listening in after that, I would too if people were talking about me like I was some monster with no self control.

_It's his own fault you know._

I almost gasped at the foreign thought in my mind. It didn't sound like Carter, but it seemed familiar nonetheless. Carter himself looked like he had been punched in the gut.

_If you've really been in his mind you know…_

Carter was looking at me with a sense of fear. I hoped he hadn't heard that, but since I wasn't daydreaming he couldn't get into my mind.

"Bella, are you okay? A minute ago I got literally kicked out of your thoughts!" he whispered. I lied and said I was fine, but I wasn't even sure of that.

_**Well the plot is thickening. Also I want to explain myself about the real vs. fake werewolf thing. In Breaking Dawn Edward and Aro revealed that the Quileute wolves were just shape shifters who took on the form of the wolf in comparison to the usual half-human half- wolf "bite to become one". Sorry for the mix up.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

Carter was in the forest asleep. He had been bound with handcuffs and rope by the Quileute wolves who prayed that he wasn't dangerous as the bloodsuckers had said. Sam, Jared, Leah, Paul, and Jake were in their wolf forms guarding their prisoner and or possible comrade.

_**"This doesn't feel right, he **_is_** one of us" **_Leah grunted.

_**"I know it may not, but we can't afford to take the chance!"**_Sam huffed.

_**"You trust those leeches?!?"**_ Paul growled.

_**"It was the way their leader explained it, Paul." **_Sam sighed. The wolves paced around uneasily.

_**"Shouldn't he have transformed by now?"**_ Jake asked. Sam was about to answer when Jake flinched at something.

_**"What's wrong?" **_Paul teased._** "Scared of the big bad wannabe?"**_

_**"No, I just heard a whole bunch…of cussing."**_ Jake shot back. Suddenly carter began screaming at the top of his lungs. All of the wolves also could hear Carter describing the pain to them in their thoughts

_IT'S LIKE MY BONES ARE BEING BROKEN AND UNHINGED FROMTHER JOINTS AT THE SAME TIME! I FEEL LIKE SOMEONE TOOK A JACKHAMMER TO MY SKULL AND WON'T STOP POUNDING AS HARD AS THEY CAN! I FEEL…_

The Quileute wolves braced themselves since they felt every single thing that Carter had mind- shouted at them.

…_better. Okay can you guys let me go now?_

Earlier that night sleeping arrangements were being pondered. Billy was suggesting that I sleep in one of Jake's sisters' rooms while Jake was ready to give up his. Sam thought that I should go to the Clearwater's with Leah, but she glared at him until that idea was rescinded. Carter was being taken to the forest with some of the older pack members to be restrained before he changed. He tried to assure them that he wasn't a danger to the people, but they were going on Carlisle's recommendation.

"It's okay, Billy," I said to stop the debate. "I can sleep on the couch here if you don't mind."

No one said anything, but I could hear Carter's laughter in my thoughts. Apparently it wasn't okay with someone, but they were too embarrassed to say anything. I sat down on the couch; even though I didn't have Edward to sing me to sleep or otherwise, I fell asleep immediately.

_I was in a prison cell. It was dark and I could smell blood. Lots. Of. Blood. Faintly I could also hear voices. I wanted to follow them, but for some reason I was trapped in the cell and the blood seemed to flowing form another location. I checked the floor and was reminded of a n animal shelter. All of the cages in one were slanted and if a dog was to pee it would go downward and then through a latrine of sorts_

_I followed the blood up deeper into the cell scared of what I would see. The only thing there was a wolf…guy chained to the wall. He was completely covered in brown fur and looked like he normally stood on two legs. For a second I thought it was…_

_"How dare you compare ME to that abomination Carter!" the wolf-guy growled. I almost screamed, but then I phased through the e wall into another cell. This time the wolf-guy in there was a familiar jet black._

_"Carter is that you?" I asked. He didn't speak, but glared in my direction, right through me. Apparently this one couldn't see me. I phased back through the wall and asked the brown wolf guy who could see me if carter was in this cell._

_"He shouldn't be, the vampires were supposed to have killed him already." Brown wolf responded cackling._

_"They'll kill you soon anyway!" I found myself shouting. Brown wolf-guy just sighed with intrigue._

_"That may be girl," he admitted. "But what are _you_ doing in a memory?"_

_"This is a memory?" I asked him. Before he could answer I heard a bloodcurdling howl fill the prison. Vaguely I heard words being shouted, I tired to phase back to the other cell. But I couldn't get through._

_"Apparently he doesn't want you to see this." Brown wolf barked._

_"If this is a memory and you can hear and see me can't you help me get through?!?" I franticly pleaded. Brown wolf shrugged, he was toying with me anyway._

_"Me being an intruded to this mind I… guess I could help you," Brown wolf sighed. He lifted his foot and knocked on the wall three times. "Go now if you really want to see what the bane of my kind doesn't want you to see." _

_Unsurely I phased through the wall to see Carter in human form being drained of blood by four vampires. He was struggling for a moment, but then he stopped moving. The venom that a vampire secreted after biting you could paralyze you. I felt my hand; it was a reflex that I didn't much like, remembering when James had bitten me. Finally the vampires stopped. A tall and muscular one that reminded em of Emmet asked why they didn't keep going. He had a rugged charm to him that kind of made him look scary._

_"Because we want to enjoy this one for a little while longer," a short one who seemed to be the leader growled._

_"Jonas is right," the only female vampire agreed. She had to be Shizuka, the one who found us in the clearing with her paper planes. She looked like she had been turned into a vampire when she was my age. Her dark hair covered half of her small face._

_"But Manny agrees with me!" the muscular one whined. The one with large glasses that I knew were unnecessary nodded but didn't say anything. Jonas knelt down to Carter and yanked him up by his hair._

_"You wouldn't mind telling us why you changed back?" he ordered in an asking kind of way. Before Carter could answer Jonas picked him up and slammed him against the wall by the throat. I wanted to scream or even help him when I felt myself being yanked out of the dream. _

I opened my tired eyes and it was morning with Carter shaking me out of my sleep. I told him I was awake, but that didn't stop him.

"Bella, they're here!" he hissed.

"Who's here?" I mumbled groggily.

"The vampires that want me and might want you are outside _right now_!!!!!!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

"What? Who's here?" I exclaimed shooting up from the bed. Carter shushed me and pointed out the window. The two of us slunk over there and peeked out the window to see all of the pack gathered around a familiar face. It was one of the vampires form the dream!

"How'd he get here?" I hissed.

"I don't know, but why are they not tearing him limb from limb?" Carter responded.

"Can't you read their minds?"

"Nuh-uh," carted whispered. "They aren't daydreaming."

The vampire seemed to be doing most of the talking. He was the one with the really big glasses. I could tell by the looks one the various faces that they were all trying to jeep themselves from changing right then and there.

"Wait I'm getting something!" he hissed. "'Just give me the wolf and we will leave in peace.' That's vampy."

"Why should we give in to your demands?" Carter did his best impression of Sam.

"We got onto your lands without you noticing us before so what's to stop us from us from killing those pathetic worms you protect?" the vampire shrugged.

"How did you find him?" Sam demanded as if he was ready for a fight. The vampire just snickered and said, "A little birdie told me."

"Maybe we should hand him over," Carter whispered in Paul's voice to Leah.

"Is he all you want?" Sam asked. "If you get him you all will leave?"

"Of course," the vampire paused. "But if you aren't sure now we would like an answer by tomorrow."

With that the vampire disappeared, literally. I began trying to figure out how that was possible in a daydreamy way when Carter answered.

_He can make himself completely unknown to any of the five senses. I would have taken his talent too, but his mind is shielded like yours is _supposed_ to be._

"Any other gifted vampires?" I thought back fearfully.

_I'm not sure, I tried to get into all of their heads and I got bounced out of their leader's head as if he was shielded, but not completely._

I gulped worriedly and thought to myself in a focused manner to keep Carter out, "If they didn't get Carter in time they would begin their- wait a second. They only want Carter? Something about this doesn't seem right…"

The Quileute wolves drifted back into the house looking very confused. I looked to carter to get an idea of what they might be thinking.

_I got nothing. They're always so focused!_

"Bella?" called Sam. "We need to talk."

I gulped once more and left my spot by the window. The group looked divided and grim and I had a feeling that it wasn't good news that we needed.

"Bella, Charlie is on his way to bring you home" Sam said simply.

"Wait, she can't go home!" Carter exclaimed. "They know who she is and…"

"That may be the case, but all they want is you, Bella would be safer if she want home." Billy explained.

"They were lying!" Carter fumed. Unfortunately I couldn't really stop Charlie from coming and when he did I left without question.

"What happened to you bells?" Charlie demanded. He was worried because I disappeared again.

"I was out looking at plants for a bio project when…" I paused to make the story I came up with more believable. "I don't…remember…"

Charlie had no reason not to trust me so he believed it. Even though he believed me, however, he still grounded me. I had no objection since I was at fault to begin with for not meeting with Carter somewhere that wouldn't have made me need to hide later.

"Just promise you'll never do anything like that again," Charlie sighed.

"I promise," I lied. I knew my life with would never go back to the way it was without any danger, but he needed some hope.

When I went to my room I was met by Edward. I ran into his arm expecting a passionate kiss, but all I got was an awkward hug.

"Bella, love, would you mind not standing too close?" he asked in his soothing voice. I had forgotten that the wolves and the Cullens hated each other's smell that for some reason I as a human never could notice. I gave Edward a quick peck on the cheek when it dawned on me.

"Edward, if I smelled like I do right now and ran away would you be able to track me?" I inquired. I hoped with every bit and piece of my soul he would say that he could, but he said-

"No, Bella, I couldn't," he frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

I could feel myself shaking, but the fear from my idea had taken me over. "Edward, could a vampire like James find me smelling like this?"

"It would probably take him a few days since you smell exactly like… wait what are you getting at?" he asked.

I took a deep breath, "those paper planes found us yesterday and they were all destroyed _before _we went to La Push. Even if she was a tracker she couldn't have found us again so quickly since carter said that they find things by sight."

"There might have been another that he didn't see?" Edward suggested, but I ignored him. I was telling myself these things not him.

"So when we got there he only left the house at night because Carlisle said that he needed to be caged for when he transformed. Even then, Carter would've noticed more planes because he sensed them. "I continued. "But this morning one of the vampires that wanted him appeared out of nowhere to say that they were willing to deal, and when Sam asked how they found him he said, 'A little birdie told me'. What if he wasn't joking about that? What if… someone told them everything?"

Edward embraced me, "Bella, if that other one got to the mongrel's land without them noticing, he could have followed you all from your meeting place with the paper planes as a distraction."

What Edward said made sense, maybe I was just a little stir crazy, because who would have sold out?

In Jonas' camp at the outskirts of town everyone was waiting for Manny's return. They had found what they wanted and more. Jonas almost couldn't believe it, he was going to get what was his once more and it was all thanks to that girl in Forks who had called and told them everything that he needed to know.

"Alice," he breathed with a feeling of gratitude.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

When Edward got home in the middle of the night after Bella told him that she wanted to sleep alone he saw Alice leaving out of her window. Edward called her, but she didn't answer. Edward ran over her and tried to talk to her.

"Hey Alice are you okay?" he asked the back of her head. She kept walking in the direction of the forest. "You won't believe what Bella said about the wolf."

Alice grunted, but otherwise still did not respond. Edward was getting frustrated and wasn't used to being ignored by his favorite sister. Finally he grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him

"Alice what's wrong wi-"he started to say. Alice's eyes were glazed over and completely black. Edward was going to ask another question when she slapped hi hand way and punched him in his solar plexus. The force of the blow sent him back ten feet and he landed flat on his back. Alice slowly turned back around and began walking.

"Jasper!" Edward shouted summoning his brother. Jasper appeared at the window to his and Alice's room and asked what was wrong.

"It's Alice!" Edward exclaimed. "She's under someone's control!"

Jasper quickly leaped out of the window and ran in the direction of his entranced paramour. Instead of confronting her with words Jasper used his gift to launch an emotional battle. Alice froze right there and began to shake as if she was possessed. Jasper quickly grabbed her by the waist, but she snapped out of the calming aura that he had put her under. She elbowed him where his hear was.

When jasper landed on the ground next to Edward he sent out distress to the rest of the family to get them outside to help them capture Alice. In response Carlisle, Esmé, Emmet and Rosalie out of various doors at top speed for their injured family members.

"She's under someone's mind control," jasper gasped.

"We have to rush her all at once," Edward stammered as he stood still not believing that Alice could pack that kind of punch. Carlisle nodded and the family lunged for their sister.

They circled her hoping that if they all came at once even with her abilities she wouldn't be able to stop them all. Alice swiftly jabbed Carlisle and Emmet in their throats, pushed the still weak Edward and Jasper down, crouched down, and knocked Esmé and Rosalie down.

"Emmet, you're sturdy go get her!" Esmé ordered, but he was still trying to recover from the shock of being jabbed in that area.

"I'll do it I've been waiting for years to have an excuse to get her!" Rosalie snarled and leaped on Alice's back. On her sister's back she began a series of punches and jabs to Alice's head, neck and face. Finally Rosalie got her sister in the throat and knocked her out at last. Rosalie dusted off her shoulder and kicked Alice one more time, apparently unafraid of over kill and said, "And _**that's**_ for Emmet!"

The rest of the Cullens slowly got themselves back together and brought their sister back into their house.

Back in La Push Carter was being locked up again. This time however he had ben drugged. After Bella had left Paul had accidentally let his mind wander and Carter found out that they planned to hand him over to the new vampires to save the people in the area. The wolves that took him into the forest were Sam, Paul, Embry, and Leah.

"Pleeeese lemmme go" carter mumbled from inside his cage. "I'll leaf an' never ever for never ever come back"

Sam felt a twinge of sympathy. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but it was his duty as Alpha to protect his people. To show his reserve he only picked people that he knew wouldn't fall prey to the begging or pleading, and Embry to keep them from going crazy.

"Even if you 'leaf and never come back for never ever' they'll still try to hunt here," Sam explained as he signaled that it was time for the others to phase. Even though he still would be able to read their minds in the wolf form it would be harder for him to communicate back.

Sam continued his explanation to the now writhing Carter under the moonlight, "So tonight we're going to leave and drop you off in Canada higher than a fucking kite, so they can find you there and we can have time to make a plan if they come back."

Sam himself began to phase and focused on the plan to drown out the screams of their prisoner.

"This is the right thing to do. This is the right thing to do." He chanted to himself.

Suddenly the noise from the small cage grew even more violent. It began shaking and rocking as if the drugs had worn off and he was at full power. As soon as it started it stopped and a weak howl let everyone know that their prisoner was still under

"Alice?" Edward called. "Alice are you okay?"

Alice was finally waking up after the surprising fight scene with her family and she looked the part. Alice almost screamed when she saw where she was and what she was tied to.

"Edward what am I doing here?" she demanded. She surveyed her family quickly. "and why do all of you look like you were out fighting?"

"Alice, does that mean that you don't remember what just happened?" Carlisle asked calmly. Alice nodded and explained that the last thing she remembered was leaving school and then she had a vision about Bella then nothing.

"Is she telling the truth Edward?" Jasper asked holding himself back from untying his love. Edward's face became completely focused as he searched and then nodded.

"Unfortunately she is telling the truth." Edward breathed with raw fury. "And Bella is in danger _**right**_ now!"

He was about to run out, but Carlisle stopped him and asked what was about to happen

Alice untied herself and crossed the room to Carlisle.

"While I was out cold I told a group of vampires where Bella's little wolf buddy lives and where she lives." Alice stated

_**The end is coming please review and tell me how crappy my story has gotten since you first started reading it.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

_Again my dreams had taken me somewhere unexpected. I was in a blank white room and it had no doors. More than anything I felt imprisoned and the desire to break free._

_"This is where I've been all these years," a disembodied voice chuckled. I twisted around and saw a man with a sharp black suit sitting ion a chair that wasn't there before. I knew I had been having some wild dreams lately, but I really wasn't in the mood for another._

_"And who are you?" I sighed rolling my eyes. The man looked over his sunglasses and frowned._

_"Don't you remember me?" he asked with a wolfish grin. Suddenly I knew who he was, the wolf from the other cell in my dream the previous night. "You may call me Robin or Goodfellow if that strikes."_

_I laughed at the obvious reference to __A Midsummer Night's Dream__ and asked him if that meant he was Puck._

_"No, for I must take on a more sinister role," he said trying to sound Elizabethan._

_"So why are you here?" I demanded._

_"No why are _you_ here?" he replied. "You're in Carter's mind again."_

_I nodded and looked around wondering why Carter's mind wasn't more open. All I could see was that room._

_"Oh don't get me wrong this isn't his entire mind. This," Robin explained as he swept his hand to mean the entire room. "is just a jail cell of sorts."_

_"Why would he need one of-" I started to say when suddenly I felt myself being pulled and yanked. The dream was ending._

_"You shouldn't be waking up yet!" he growled. I was about to fade from the dream completely when I saw a door materialize on the other side of the White Room._

"Bella come on we gotta go!" Jake ordered picking me up from the bed. In his arms we descended the stairs. Jake looked completely focused, and not to mention naked.

"Jake what are you doing?" I hissed.

"Carter…called me and said that one of the leeches who got him are on their way here," he whispered. He was about to open the door when I stopped him.

"What about Charlie?"

"Carter said, 'I made him invisible, somehow I got in'. Does that mean anything to you?" he explained. Somehow Carter had gotten into the vampire from yesterday's mind and took the invisibility ability. Jake almost ripped the door off its hinges and there was Edward. Even though I had Jakes scent on me he wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh Bella, I thought I was too late!" he exclaimed. He stepped back and saw Jake, "And for the love of decency, dog, put on some pants!"

"I have a pair in the truck," he grunted as he took my hand and led me out the door. Edward came too.

"Where are you going?" Edward demanded.

"All I know is that I got a message from Carter saying that it ends tonight," Jake explained sliding into the seat next to me. Edward got behind the wheel and began driving for his house.

"Well that's going to be a problem seeing as all of this is his fault!" Edward growled.

"For once we agree," Jake nodded. "If he hadn't come here Bella wouldn't be in danger again!"

They were right, but I didn't say anything. I was hoping that this peace between Edward and Jake would last at least for a little while. That's when Edward told me how the other vampires had found me.

"Someone _was_ telling them everything!" he exclaimed. "Alice somehow fell under someone named Robin's-"

"Robin?" I gasped. Edward continued on as if I had said nothing. After our encounter at school she had a vision and blacked out. While blacked out she told everything to the coven and that was how they had found Carter so quickly.

Even though Edward's explanation was helpful I was adding all of that up in my mind. Robin was controlling Alice, but robin was in Carter's mind. In my last dream he had said that the white room was like a jail cell for him. Then in the dream before that he told me that he, like me was an intruder to Carter's mind. Finally came the last clue; what Carlisle had said about wolves that were made like Carter, by bite or scratch not genetics.

"_They often have a completely different personality when they transform." _I remembered him saying. Did that mean "Robin" was just another Carter? Though when I thought about it Robin didn't even look like him.

"This is where I get off," Jake said when we pulled into the Cullen's driveway. He was about to go when Edward stopped him.

"Thank you for rushing to Bella, but I don't think it would be a good idea for you to leave right now." he said pointing back the way we came.

"So what? I can handle one of those bloodsuckers on my own." Jake replied.

"One maybe, but not three at once," Edward whispered. The three of us gingerly made our way to the door. That made me think of the Door that appeared in the White Room when I left the dream. The room originally had no way out.

Back in La Push the wolves were still watching Carter who was sleeping in his transformed state inside of the cage. They all were so focused on their task that they didn't hear the turmoil inside of his mind. They also didn't notice the rumbling coming from the cage, or the slight shaking.

Suddenly a gigantic howl rang through the forest. The Quileute wolves snapped out of their focus and turned to the cage which was shaking violently.

"_**Everyone be on your guard**__!" _Sam ordered as the cage exploded. All of them were blown back by the force of the boom, and blinded by the dust that had been kicked up. Leah had recovered quickly and ran into the center of the dust only to be flung back out.

_Too much focus can be a bad thing,_ snickered a voice that none of the pack was familiar with. The smoke settled and they all saw the wolf-man with stark black fur.

"_**Carter, is that you**_?" Sam asked knowing that a few of the pack members present had let their minds wander so he was in. The wolf-man barked as if that was its way of laughing.

_Not quite._

_**Well once more the plot thickens and twists. Hopefully it was a little unexpected. Review please!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

In light of all of my deductions being nothing more than just a theory I had to ask Carlisle what he had mean about what he had said about different personalities. _It can't be a coincidence that Alice was being controlled by Robin and that Robin was in Carter's mind,_ I told myself.

"Bella, are you okay?" Carlisle asked me as we made our way into the living room.

"I'm fine, but I need to ask you about werewolves like Carter." I told him. He motioned for Jake and me to sit, but I stood. "You told Sam yesterday that wolves made like Carter often developed different personalities when they transformed, right?" He nodded his head and I continued. "How does that work?"

"It's a parasite of sorts that takes over during the transformation that forces the victim to kill and spread it," he explained.

"But it didn't happen to him," Jake interrupted. Rosalie growled a little, and I felt like everything was normal again.

"Yes, than that would mean that he's repressing it somehow," he sighed. Then asked me, "Why do you need to know?"

I was about to answer when Emmet and Rosalie answered for me.

"Because, she thinks that Carter and Robin are one in the same." they said in a zombie-lie monotone.

"Yes and you would be right." Esmé and Edward stated in the same zombie-voice. I scooted away from them and closer to Jake. This was getting weird. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Carlisle stood and made his way for it.

"Who could that be?" I whispered to Jake.

"Probably a new victim," he huffed. I was about to tell him that the Cullens didn't do that when Edward interrupted.

"Actually it's a guest that's been dying to meet you, Bella." He snickered. That wasn't Edward, because Edward didn't snicker. A loud growl rose from jakes throat and I looked to the door to see someone I wasn't expecting.

Sam stared down the wolf-man before him with awe and a little bit of fear. He knew that Carter was the one that they had put in there, but the one in front of him wasn't. It didn't _feel_ like the one that had been in all of their minds for the past two days.

_That's because I'm not_

"_**Then who are you?"**_ Leah growled. Instead of answering her he lunged and smashed her against a large tree trunk. Behind him immediately to back her up were Paul and Embry, but they were quickly thrown far away.

_You may call me Robin._

Robin head butted Leah and then ran for Sam, but he was too quick. Sam knew that he would need to get away somehow and quickly phased back to his human form behind a tree. He knew that his mind was safe as long as he didn't daydream. He knew that he had to be quiet or he would be heard. _I have to go get the others,_ he thought running through the woods.

_Too bad you won't get there in time_

Sam phased back as quickly as he could, but Robin's large, clawed paws still did their maximum damage on his ribs.

I looked back and forth at Edward and the guest in shock. I had seen him in one of Carter's dreams one night, and faster than I could blink I found his name form at my lips.

"Jonas," I grunted as he entered the living room with his entourage. Their names I also suddenly remembered. "Roxx, Manny, and Shizuka."

Jonas sat on a chair and stared at me expectantly. His little group tried to stay poker faced, but I could see the same look on their fasces as the one when I first met Edward. Remembering Edward I felt a wave of betrayal wash over me. I was about to ask what was going on when I noticed that Jake had stopped growling. As a matter of fact he looked completely at ease.

"Surprised aren't you?" Jonas asked with a twinge of amusement in his voice. "I can tell you're wondering why we're here."

I nodded, trying to keep myself under control. If I lost it then I would feel like a damsel in distress and even if I was I didn't want the reminder.

"Why, we're here for you, Bella." He chuckled waving his hand. "All of this was for you."

"Jonas, why are you explaining this to her?" Roxx demanded. "Why can't we just feed?"

"I don't want the poor girl to die without knowing how or why," Jonas said in mock patience. He turned back to me, "you see, 'Carter' is working for us if you will. When we found him interestingly enough his Human mind and Wolf mind were one and the same. After a while I decided that I needed to find out why this was, so I liberated Robin. It's a gift I have; I can make hidden qualities, emotions, or otherwise become public. It doesn't seem to work n you though, but I digress.

"After talking to him I figured that Carter's mind reading gift allowed him to repress Robin. So I made him a deal, if he could find me," he paused and motioned to his coven. "And mine one hundred _gifted _humans I would make him the dominant personality, and free him."

"Which one am I?" I demanded feeling the bravery inside me rise. Jonas began to chuckle evilly and Shizuka looked sadly at her feet.

"You're lucky number one hundred."


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

Even though I had a feeling that Jonas would say that I was the one hundredth I was still taken aback.

"Usually he doesn't get this chummy with the targets," Jonas laughed. I wanted to kick him out, but I didn't have much help.

"Can we eat _now_?" Roxx growled.

"Not here," Jonas waved. "So will you come quietly?"

"Why should I?" I huffed. "You'll take me anyway!"

Jonas seemed to ponder this, "well, the thing is we like our blood with a taste of panic and…"

They wanted me to put up a fight so they could enjoy_ killing me_ better! I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction so I told them that I wouldn't and that Edward would avenge me. Jonas and Roxx cackled at that.

"Didn't he try to expose himself to get the Volturi mad enough to kill him?" Roxx snickered.

"Yes, I believe that he did do that." Alice said. Jonas grinned showing me his full set of sharp fangs.

"Suicidal hmm?" Jonas mused. "_That_ would be an interesting emotion to bring back." Jonas rubbed his hands together evilly and raised an eyebrow suggestively. The choice was either put up a fight so they could kill me or they kill Edward and me.

"Fine," I whispered. I was ready to die and I knew that it would happen eventually. I only wished that I didn't have to let go of my beloved.

"You have a minute head start," Jonas explained pointing at the door. "Once that time is up we'll come for you."

I made my way for the door and turned back quickly to see Jonas with a stopwatch motioning for me to leave so he could start. I ran out the door and into the forest

**15 **

It was my time and I knew that I was running out of time when I saw the one thing that could make it worse.

**22**

Robin/Carter was there in front of me and I knew that he wasn't bound by the vampire's promise

**27**

"Carter! Wake up!" I shouted at him. I fired off my fear and worry and urgency in my mind at him. I knew that if I didn't have some help I was going to die

**32**

_Why should I help you Bella? If I do I don't get to be free anymore._

"Not you! Carter, I know you can hear me if you're in the White room!" I shouted. "Read my mind! Jonas can't control me! If you do you'll be safe!"

**38 **

Robin/Carter grabbed me by my throat and spoke, "NO! I HAVE WIATED FOR THIS TOO LONG FOR A STUPID GIRL LIKE YOU TO RUIN IT ALL!"

"Carter keep trying!" I gasped losing more air as his grip tightened.

**43**

Suddenly the grip loosened and I fell to the ground. Robin/Carter was howling like he had been shot with a twelve gauge at point blank.

**47**

_Bella?_

It was Carter and I was so happy that he had regained control.

_What do we do?_

**56**

Noticing that we were running out of time I climbed on his back and told him that we needed to get out of there!

**60**

Back inside Jonas' coven was salivating at the prospect of getting Bella. The timer had finally reached sixty. The group dashed out of the door ready to partake of their meal when-

"I can't smell her," Shizuka grunted.

"Me neither," Manny agreed. Jonas cursed to the stars. Even though he knew that damn wolf would be a liability in the need, he didn't think it would happen this close to his freedom!

"It would seem that he's broken free of my control and is hiding using the invisibility." Jonas said through his clenched teeth.

"I told you that we should've…" Roxx started to say, but he didn't het to finish. Jonas swiftly grabbed his underling's throat and pinned hi against the wall.

"Unlike the rest of us, you're not gifted." Jonas declared ruefully. "And as you can see the coven has no need for 'muscle' so you're useless."

Jonas hefted a completely calm Roxx off of the ground. He was using his power to make killing his subordinate easier.

"Wait a second," Jonas paused. "Why am I doing this? Why shouldn't you feel the full pain?"

At that moment Roxx came back to his senses and was torn in half. Jonas walked way from the body and told Shizuka and Manny to dispose of him. Jonas Blythe was not in the mood for someone who wouldn't follow orders without injecting their opinion into it.

"The game has become more interesting," Jonas cackled. He turned to face the other two vampires and said, "We'll have to kill them both."

Carter had gotten us back to La Push quickly and the two of us were unsure of what to do. Because he didn't make good on the deal they would want to kill him, and they just wanted me dead from the get-go. Carter was wary of asking the remaining Quileute wolves to help us out. Apparently he had beaten up the ones who were guarding him.

"Even if they don't want to help us, they're bound by the need to protect the people." I pointed out.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

In twenty minutes we had gathered five wolves. At first Jared and Quil weren't so happy to see Carter. After all, they had sensed when he had taken down four of their own. I had to explain the whole situation to them before they finally called the reserves.

We met up with everyone at the edge of town. Two of them I didn't know and then there was Seth. Even though the other two were younger, I was still surprised to see Seth there. I guessed that it happened after his dad died like Leah.

"Okay everyone Jonas' coven will be here soon since this is the only place we could go," Carter explained.

"So what's the plan, boss-man?" Seth asked cheerfully. The others weren't happy that he was so gung-ho for the mission, and had no scruples of telling him.

_The plan is simple. All we have to do is keep them on the outskirts of town and fight to the death._

"That's it?" Jared asked. Carter sighed as best he could. In his wolf form he could talk apparently, but it was very hard to do.

"They want us," I clarified for Carter. "So if we were to go out there they'd, for the most part, stay where we are."

I waited for more questions and was about to turn it all back to carter when all of them began growling loudly.

_They're here! Bella, go hide behind that rock!_

I jumped over the large stone in time not to see the Quileutes phase. I peeked over the edge to see only three vampires. I fearfully looked over my shoulder.

"_**So, you killed one of your own?**_" Jared demanded.

"He was pretty useless anyway," Jonas shrugged dismissively. His dismissive attitude turned to confusion when it seemed that his gift didn't work on everyone.

_Curious about how your tricks aren't working, Jonas?_

"Actually, if I had to guess I'd say that this is inadvertently Miss Swan's fault." Jonas chuckled. _Me?_ I asked myself, wondering how that could be. I remembered Carter saying that if he read a person's mind he could take their talent, maybe this was what I could really do?

I don't know who attacked first, but in mere moments all hell broke loose. Colin and Brady jumped on Manny who had turned invisible apparently. I could still see him, but the two of them suddenly got confused.

"He's to your left!" I shouted at them, hoping that they would heed my call. Colin quickly lunged what he perceived to be the throat and took a huge swipe at Manny's face, and Brady held him down as best he could. I silently cheered because it seemed to have worked.

"Hi there," said a voice next to me. I almost screeched at the top of my lungs at the sight of Shizuka. "Don't worry, I mean you no harm."

I was about to ask her why should give her my trust when Carter howled at the top of his lungs. The both of us frantically peered over the stone to see Jared with Jonas' arm in his mouth, Quil with a leg, and Carter's paw between his teeth.

Shizuka tugged my sleeve, "I know you think the worst of us, but please don't let them kill him!"

"Why shouldn't they?" I demanded, my voice rising with each word.

Shizuka frowned, "you're right, why shouldn't you kill us?"

Shizuka's face was grim, and I knew what she wanted to say next as she gripped my wrists- Why shouldn't we kill you?

Before I could scream Seth was there and had thrown her to the others. Shizuka was ready and landed on her feet. She was about to hit the ground running when suddenly Colin and Brady rammed her. She flew from where she was and landed in a patch of bushes and broken wood. The two of them phased back to their human forms and pulled three road flares from their destroyed clothes. Colin lit his first and hurled it at Shizuka and Brady did the same.

The pile exploded in a billowing inferno that incinerated Shizuka faster than I could gasp. I remembered that when James had almost killed me; after the Cullens tore him to shreds, they had burned his body parts left over as a just-in-case.

I dashed over to Manny's broken corpse and began tossing the various pieces that I could to Colin. I was so focused on destroying everything else, that I ignored Jonas' gristly end. I heard lots of swearing and ripping sounds, so I left it all to my imagination. Finally, it was over. I collapsed from exhaustion and relief, but I had never felt better.

I felt two strong arms pick me up and I knew that it was Carter. I wanted to say something to him, anything at all, but instead I was fighting the desire to fall asleep.

_It's okay if you fall asleep, Bella, I won't mind._

As much as I didn't want to, I finally let myself succumb to the glorious sleep.

**_Well, I guess it's time to tell you..._**

**_This is the penultimate chapter. The ending is coming up next and I can't wait for it. I'll have it ready by next Wednesday._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Okay, since this is the last chapter I want **_all _**of you who read this to review I some way. I don't care if it's a flame or a question, just do it. Enjoy!**_

_Chapter Thirteen_

When I finally awoke the next morning I found that I was still wearing the clothes from the previous night. I stretched and rolled out of bed grateful for my calm, dreamless sleep.

"Sleep well?" a familiar honey voice asked me. I jumped for joy and wrapped my arms around my true love.

"The best in a long time, Edward" I sighed. I remembered how everyone had been the previous night. "How is everyone?"

"They're fine to my knowledge," Edward replied.

"No weird side effects?" I pressed. When he looked at me as if I was crazy I knew that something was up. "What's wrong?"

"Bella, I'm serious, nothing is wrong." Edward answered with growing worry. Last time an exchange like that occurred I ended up almost being killed by psycho vampires. I almost pried further when there was a knock at my door.

"Bells?" Charlie called. "I made more pancakes, if you want some."

I told Edward to go and get himself ready for school while I dealt with Charlie. I opened my door.

"Oh, I'm fine." I assured him as I closed the door and went into my bathroom. I wanted to check up on everyone at La Push, but I was grounded.

"Dad, my truck is acting up, can I take it to Jake after school?" I lied flawlessly.

"You two are talking again?" He replied.

"For the past three days."

"Well, okay if you need to," Charlie said finally and started making his way for the door. It felt right, but something seemed off.

"Aren't you going to tell what I can and can't do?" I asked. Charlie raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Why would I need to?"

"Because I'm grounded," I tried.

"Since when?" he asked me trying to remember if he had grounded me. I realized that Carter could've made Charlie forget that he had ever grounded me in the first place. I silently thanked him and told Charlie that it must have been my imagination.

The entire day at school I let my mind wander, thinking that Carter would try to talk to me. The weird thing was whenever I tried to bring up something that had happened over the past few days everyone acted like they didn't know what I was talking about.

The weirdest thing of all was that my teachers actually thought that I had been in school all of that time. That was another thing I chalked up to Carter helping me out. I guessed that all of all of the teachers and Charlie were a good-bye present from Carter to make me feel better.

Finally school was over and I was about to leave when Edward caught up to me.

"So what are you doing today?" Edward asked seductively. I didn't answer. Today felt like a repeat of the day I had first met Carter.

"I'm just going to check up on the Quileutes," I finally told him.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" he inquired worriedly.

"Last night they got pretty beat up by Carter or Robin," I explained.

"Do you mind if I come too?" he asked strangely and slid into the driver's seat. For once I didn't mind his crazy driving since we would get where we needed to be faster.

When we arrived at Jake's house he was in his garage. When I got out of the truck Edward stayed in. I knew he would, _Old habits die hard…_

"Hey Jake, " I called to him. He was working on his engine, and when I called hi name he bumped his head on the hood.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he demanded gruffly crossing his arms.

"I just wanted to check up on you after what had happened last night," I told him.

"Last night? Look, Bella I'm not in the mood for this right now." He grunted as he slammed down his hood.

"Yeah, I had feeling about that," I murmured. "Well, are Sam, Paul, Embry, and Leah okay?"

"Why wouldn't they be?" he groaned with obvious impatience.

"The fight!" I shouted, finally losing my cool. Was I going crazy or was everyone acting weird? Edward was there right next to me snarling at Jake as if he was my guard dog.

"Calm down Bella." Jake sighed. "Just tell me everything from the top"

And tell I did, I started from where I thought everything would be the most confusing (the fight) and went from there. Finally I finished with how everyone I tried to talk to about it acted like I was crazy.

Jake spoke first, "Bella, this is the first time I've seen you since the leeches came back."

"And I was with you all night, are you sure that this wasn't all a dream?" Edward said. As Jake growled I realized that if they had forgotten there was only one person who could do it. I knew for sure that it couldn't be a dream since it was three days later and that was all that I remembered from my three days?

_Meet me at the Diner. Bring Edward too; he's a bit worried about you._

Finally I get something from him. When we left I got in the driver's seat and asked him if it was okay if we went to the Diner. He said that it was a good idea to get some food in me to calm me down. The entire way over he tried to get me to pour out my mind to him. I kept him going with a few lies about how vivid the dream was and how I really thought that it had happened.

The Diner was full as usual and I wondered why Carter would want to meet there. The host took Edward and I to a booth near the window.

"The waitress will be with you in a moment," he assured us with a warm smile. When the host left Edward put his hands on mine.

"Bella, I've really been…" He started to say. I waited for him to continue, but he took back his hands and slowly faced forward.

"Wow, your boyfriend sure can be mushy," teased Carter. Wait, Carter? There he was, peeking his head over the booth behind us. "Aren't you going to invite me over?"

Carter came over and sat down across from me. He looked better than he had the first day I saw him, like he had actually been sleeping. The waitress came up and introduced herself soon after that.

"I would like… one of your cheeseburgers and a coke." Carter told her.

"I just want some fries." I stated simply.

"Okay, I'll get that out as soon as possible." The waitress beamed. Carter thanked her earnestly. Carter pointed to the Waitress then himself.

"She spoke to me, and I'll bet she'll remember me tomorrow." He chuckled.

"So, why can no one else remember you or the last three days?" I demanded. Instead of answering me Carter stared out the window. It didn't take a genius to know that he was deep in thought. Finally when he spoke, it was devoid of all emotion, so much so that I thought that Robin had taken over somehow.

"They want to kill me," he replied simply. He exhaled deeply and elaborated. "Last night after you passed out-"

Carter had changed back before he got the Cullens home. He was carrying Bella and was going to go in leave her with her friends. He wanted to apologize to the Cullens and Quileutes, but he was wary of what to expect. All he knew was that they all (excluding the ones he had left after the fight) were there. Carter was about to open the door when he heard the conversation inside.

"He took Bella, why are we still here?" it had to be Jacob.

"We need to make a plan on how to catch him," Carlisle (that was his name, right?) groaned.

"According to what I saw, the other vampires have been killed and he's on his way." Sam grunted. Carter began picking the minds of the ones n the house all of their thoughts in their own way were primed on making sure Bella was safe. Unfortunately, one of those minds was Alice.

Alice's mind was focused on one thing and the longer that he stayed in her mind the closer he got to it, the future. Since her gift allowed her to see subjective futures he saw what would happen if he went into the house to apologize or if any trace of him was left in their minds, he would end up dead.

Carter took a deep breath and entered all of the minds in the house. He had fought so hard for his life that he wasn't going to let anyone take it way from him. One by one he erased all trace of the past three days from each of them.

The Cullens were the easiest to do since he hadn't interacted with them much. The Quileutes wouldn't be so hard either since their wounds would heal before the next morning, leaving no record of having fought in a while.

While he was at it he would have to get to Bella's father, her teachers, Billy, and anyone else who could cause what he had seen to happen. He directed his attention to Bella and wondered if he would need to erase her memories too.

He quickly decided against it, nothing in the future decided that his life would be in danger with only her remembering. He left for her house to put her to bed, she deserved it.

"

So by the time you woke up everyone was where they should have been all along. I fabricated a lot of memories, so I felt _really_ tired. Since I was tired I forgot to fix things between you and Jake, sorry." Carter finished with half of his cheese burger down his throat

"It's okay, I want to fix things between us on my own anyway," I sighed. Carter shrugged and finished his coke in a single gulp.

"You should eventually," he said knowingly. I was going to ask why he had said that when he stopped me. "I was in Alice's mind for a while so I can see the future now, which might help me out."

Carter stood and left a twenty dollar bill to pay for his food. It was time for him to leave and I found myself thinking about everything that had happened over my past few crazy days. I felt as if I had daydreamt it all away. I stood to say goodbye to Carter for real this time. He opened his arms wide and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Goodbye Bella," He whispered in my ear. As he left all heads turned to watch him go, and before I knew it he was gone. Time began moving forward as if he had never been there. The waitress took the money that Carter had left and Edward began talking about why it would be bad if I became a vampire.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him dismissively staring out of the window. I silently said my goodbye to Carter and turned to Edward. I laughed on the inside knowing that Edward would never remember this adventure.

"What are you thinking?" he inquired in his usual way that felt like a whine.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I replied mysteriously.

_**Well, that was Daydreamt Moon. I'm so happy that I finally finished it, it was my first story after all. If I hadn't written it I wouldn't have gotten the confidence to keep writing. There have been good times, bad times, plot holes, and various other things I shan't dwell on. Thank you all who have read my story without you I would have no feedback, negative or otherwise.**_

_**Shout out to Pepper Lane, she was my first review on the site and kept giving me actual criticism to make the story better! Thanks to various other people who I cant name due to their existing only in my real life such as Mom (encouraged me to write on afterwards), sister (who listened to my going over different plotlines), and Friend A (who still hasn't read it, but helped me decide whether to post it or not). **_

_**Keep Daydreaming,**_

_**StarFixation **_


End file.
